stonesensefandomcom-20200213-history
Tile Sprites
Creatures -Dwaves -Military Axedwarf Hammerdwarf Macedwarf Marksdwarf Shield user Speardwarf Swordsdwarf Wrestler -professions Peasant Child Miner Woodworker Stoneworker Ranger Metalsmith Jeweler Craftsdwarf Fishery Worker Farmer Engineer Administrator -Humans -Military -professions -Elves -Military -professions -Races -Kobolds -Short Sword -Bow -Dagger -Spear Goblins -Life -Animals !These need to be broken down into common analogies eg one shark sprite for all sharks! Alligator Angelshark Antman Aquatic creatures Basking shark Batman Beak dog Bilou Black bear Black-crested gibbon Black-handed gibbon Blacktip reef shark Blue shark Bluefin tuna Bluefish Bonobo Bull shark Camel Captured live fish Carp Cat Cave crocodile Cave swallowman Cheetah Chimpanzee Cod Coelacanth Common skate Conger eel Cougar Cow Deer Dog Domestic animal Donkey Elephant Elk Fish Fox Frill shark Gazelle Giant bat Giant cave spider Giant cave swallow Giant cheetah Giant desert scorpion Giant eagle Giant grouper Giant jaguar Giant leopard Giant lion Giant mole Giant olm Giant rat Giant tiger Giant toad Gorilla Gray gibbon Great barracuda Great white shark Grimeling Grizzly bear Groundhog Halibut Hammerhead shark Harpy Hippo Hoary marmot Horse Ice wolf Jaguar Large rat Leopard Lion Longfin mako shark Longnose gar Mandrill Manta ray Marlin Merperson Milkfish Modvalue Mountain goat Mule Muskox Naked mole dog Nightwing Nurse shark Ocean sunfish Opah Orangutan Pike (fish) Pileated gibbon Polar bear Raccoon Rhesus macaque Saltwater crocodile Sea lamprey Sea monster Sea serpent Shortfin mako shark Siamang Silvery gibbon Spiny dogfish Spotted wobbegong Stingray Strangler Stray Sturgeon Swordfish Tiger Tiger shark Tigerfish Tigerman Treant Unicorn Walrus Warthog Whale Whale shark White-browed gibbon White-handed gibbon Whitetip reef shark Wolf -Vermin Acorn fly Ant Bat Beetle Blood gnat Blue jay Cardinal Cave spider Cave swallow Chipmunk Demon rat Dragonfly Fairy Fire snake Firefly Fluffy wambler Fly Fox squirrel Grackle Gray squirrel Hedgehog Knuckle worm Large roach Lizard Moghopper Monarch butterfly Olm Oriole Phantom spider Pixie Purring maggot Red squirrel Red-winged blackbird Toad Turtle Two-legged rhino lizard Worm -Humanoids Antman Batman Blizzard man Cyclops Dark gnome Ettin Fire imp Fire man Frog demon Frogman Giant Gremlin Iron man Leechman Lizardman Magma man Merperson Minotaur Mountain gnome Mud man Ogre Olmman Ratman Sasquatch Satyr Snailman Snakeman Spirit of fire Tentacle demon Tigerman Troglodyte Troll Werewolf -Other Cyclops Ettin Giant Minotaur Bronze colossus Dragon Hydra Titan Objects -Flora Shrub -Crops Cave wheat Pig tail Plump helmet Quarry bush Sweet pod Dimple cup Bloated tuber Fisher berry Longland grass Muck root Prickle berry Rat weed Rope reed Sliver barb Sun berry Valley herb Whip vine Wild strawberry Blade weed Hide root Kobold bulb -trees Acacia Alder Ash Birch Cacao tree Candlenut Cedar Chestnut Feather tree Glumprong Highwood Larch Mango Kapok Mahogany Maple Oak Palm Pine Rubber tree Saguaro Mangrove Tower-cap Willow -Buildings Armor Stand Bed Seat Coffin Door Floodgate Floor Hatch Wall Grate Floor Grate Vertical Bars Floor Bars Cabinet Container Kennels Farm Plot Weapon Rack Statue Table Paved Road Dirt Road Bridge Well -Engins Ballista Catapult -Shops Leather Works Quern Millstone Loom Clothier's Shop Bowyer's Workshop Carpenter's Workshop Metalsmith's Forge Jeweler's Workshop Mason's Workshop Butcher's Shop Tanner's shop Craftsdwarf's Workshop Siege Workshop Mechanic's Workshop Still Farmer's Workshop Kitchen Fishery Alchemist's Labratory Ashery Dyer's Shop -Furnaces Wood Furnace Smelter Glass Furnace Kiln Glass Window Gem Window Fortification Trade Depot -traps/Levers Stone-Fall Trap Weapon Trap Lever Pressure Plate Cage Trap Upright Spear/Spike -Components Screw Pump Water Wheel Windmill Gear Assembely Horizontal Axle Vertical Axle Support Animal Trap Restraint Cage Archery Target -Shop General Store Crafts Market Clothing Shop Exotic Clothing Shop -Materials Stone Wood Leather Cloth Bone Shell Metal Glass Gems -Items Soap Lye Potash Crossbow Bones Chunks Fat Meat Skin Skulls Bucklers Shields Barrels Buckets Cages Beds Blocks Bins Chests Menacing spikes Spiked balls Enormous corkscrews Pipe sections Backpack Bag Clothing Quiver Rope crafts swords bolts decorations Totems armor Adamantine strands Thread Milk Cheese Fish Meat Shells Cut gems Prepared meal Tallow Shield Backpack Waterskin Mechanisms Chain Crafts Goblets Toy Instrument Flasks Coins dye Ballista parts Ballista arrows Catapult parts Dwarven ale Vials Pearlash Metal Bars Coke Ash Charcoal Aquarium -Items Various Pebbles and rocks Corpse